juneneworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Dana's Life
Dana's Life Dana's Life is a JuneNetwork Original television series that premiered on May 6, 2005. It won "Favorite Tv Show" at the very first JuneNetwork awards. A film adaptation of the series, Dana's Life: The Movie, premiered as a JuneNetwork Original Movie on April 2010. The fifth season of Dana's Life was promoted as Dana's Life Rocks. The one hour series finale aired on August 15, 2010. Production The original working title for the series was The World Of Millie, and the original name for the main character was Millie Herrington. The show's title was later changed to Welcome to Millie's World, and then an article in Tiger Beat stated Grande would be starring in "Millie's World". The lead character's name was then changed to Courtney and the title changed once again to Courtney's World. The main character's name was later changed to Dana Herrington, and the show's title was changed a final time to Dana's Life. De'Shaun Greene, president of entertainment, JuneNetwork Worldwide, stated "This show will give kids with a big family hope that they will make it through." The show began production on October 21, 2004 and the was taped at Stage 11 at NBC Studios in Burbank, California. Theme song and opening sequence The show's theme song "All In Together", was written by Jeanne Lurie, Chen Neeman and Aristedis "Aris" Archontis, who have each written songs for several artists on Disney-owned Hollywood Records. It is performed by series actress Ariana Grande. The theme is of pop-rock style (the music cues composed by Scott Clausen and Christopher Lee, signaling scene changes and commercial breaks are styled similarly). Awards and nominations *2009 JuneNetwork Awards Winner: "Best Tv Show" *2009 JuneNetwork Awards Winner: Ariana for "Best TV Actress" *2010 JuneNetwork Awards Winner "Best Tv Show" *2010 JuneNetwork Awards Winner Bradley Steven Perry for "Best Young Person 10- 15" *2010 JuneNetwork Awards nominee: Ariana Grande for "Best TV Actress" * Characters Main characters * Dana Herrington/ Maria Rox (Ariana Grande) Is a nice, creative, sometimes bossy girl that is into music. Age: 12 - 18 *'Luke Herrington (Daniel Booko)' Is a very gross, lazy boy that picks on his siblings. Age 13- 19 *'Brittany White/ Lashawnda Wright (Keke Palmer)' Is a smart, athletic girl that is their for her friends. Age 12- 18 *'Allison" Alice" Herrington/ Lilly Harper (Emily Osment)' Is a ditzy, clumsy girl that is really boy crazy. Age 12 - 18 (seasons 1-5, main; season 5, guest star) *'Tyler Herrington (Shane Harper)' Is a mischieous, silly boy that is a good dancer. Age 10 - 16 *'Brooke Herrington (Stefanie Scott)' Is a cheerful, sarcastic girl that is always with her friends. Age 9 - 15 *'Shelley Herrington (Bella Thorne)' Is a helpful, kind girl that is one of the most popular in her class. Age 8 - 14 *'Lenny Herrington (Bradley Steven Perry)' Is a demanding, friendly boy that looks up to his older borther and sisters. Age 6 - 12 *'Chris Herrington (Billy Ray Cyrus)' Is a hill billy, funny, man that is the Herrington kids' father. Age: 39 - 46 *'Kelly Herrington (Lori Loughlin)' Is a talented, sweet, woman that is the herrington kids' mother. (Season 1-3, main; Season 3-5, recurring) Age: 36 - 43 *'Lola Gracia (Nicole Anderson)' Is a popular, selfish that is Dana's rival. (Season 1-2, recurring; Season 3-5, main) Age: 12 - 18 *'Allen Cage (Robbie Amell)' Is a dumb, unlucky, boy that is fun to be around. (Season 2, recurring; Season 3-5, main) Age: 14 - 18 *'Sean Brady (Drew Roy)' Is a bad, charming boy that is Dana's ex-boyfriend. (Season 2, recurring; Season 3-4, main; Season 5, guest star) Age: 15 - 19 *'Anna Richardson (Juliette Goglia)' Is a rich, mean girl that is Luke's old boss and Brooke's best friend. (Season 4, recurring; Season 5 main) Age 13 - 15 Recurring Characters *'Logan Gracia (Matt Angel)' Is caring, hot boy that is Dana's ex-boyfriend and Lola's cousin. *'Kelsey BouleVardez (Carly Schroeder)' has the same personality as Lola and is her best friend *'Brandon Kyles (Jansen Panettiere)' Is a sporty, energetic boy that is tyler's best friends and Brooke's boyfriend. * Main article: List Of Dana's Life Episodes This season consisted of 33 episodes. *Ariana Grande, Daniel Booko, Keke Palmer, and Billy Ray Cyrus were present in all episodes. *Drew Roy was absent in one episodes. *Emily Osment was absent three episodes *Stefanie Scott, Bella Thorne, Bradley Steven Perry, Robbie Amell was absent for four episodes *Shane Harper was absent for five episodes *Nicole Anderson was absent for seven episodes *This season was filmed from April 2008 to May 2009. *This season aired from November 2, 2008 to December 27, 2009 Films International release Category:Dana Herrington Category:Luke Herrington Category:Brittany White